<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in your warmth (i forget how cold it can be) by cyclothimic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608476">in your warmth (i forget how cold it can be)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic'>cyclothimic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst, BAMF Lena Luthor, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, POV Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the one thing in the world that you wanna do most?"</p><p>"Die."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The one thing I wanna do most in the world."</p><p>- </p><p>or Lena is a vampire and Kara is a shapeshifter, and Stephenie Meyer has a lot to answer for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in your warmth (i forget how cold it can be)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emptyhearteyes">emptyhearteyes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a couple of weeks ago, i did this thing on my twitter and tumblr where i got people to send me titles and i'll write fics based on them, and responses were kinda awesome. so here i am, keeping my promise, writing a fic based on your title.</p><p>be warned though, i've never written supernatural stuff before, and that's because i thought i would never have the imagination for it. i figured i could at least have a try at it, and i don't have anything to lose if y'all don't like it, i guess. so here you are, the worst supercorp supernatural fic you've ever read.</p><p>now, read, ponder, and try to enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And I move and you help me keep these hours alive;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Help me chase those seconds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bastille, Warmth</em>
</p><hr/><p>Stephenie Meyer had a lot to answer for. Imprinting. Spirits leaving the hosts to talk to other spirits. Enemies with the vampires. All of them just brainwashing and making it all the more difficult for the likes of Kara and her pack to blend in with the humans in peace.</p><p>If Kara had a strong propensity for violence, she wouldn't have hesitated from scenting the woman out and tearing into her throat the moment she found out about the books. Half of her even wanted to manifest Jacob Black into a real person if only she could kill him herself.</p><p>Through the woods, a wolf sprinted. Hair the color of a golden retriever, only with pointed ears and a row of teeth that had torn into skin and meat like they were the most delicious meal on the face of the planet. The wolf had blue eyes, striking and ferocious, entirely too intimidating for a wolf this size. Amidst the trees, other wolves sprinted along.</p><p>The whole enclosure filled up with the pants and occasional howls of these wolves. Territories marked. Full moon hanging up in the air, allowing the wolves to relish in its caress. Not a care in the world.</p><p>Anyone who ran into these wolves would have shrieked, and either call animal control or run very far away from the beasts.</p><p>Anyone, but this woman apparently.</p><p>This woman, who had somehow found her way into the enclosure, all decked out in a puffy jacket and a pair of comfy sweatpants. The moon was bright tonight, but even without the moon, the golden wolf was sure that she would have noticed the enticing green eyes, unaffected and unmoved by the presence of wolves sprinting towards her, skidding to a stop at her presence.</p><p>"Huh," was all she said when she saw them, studying each wolf carefully but lingering on the golden one.</p><p>The golden wolf – Kara – in a manner opposite to that expected of a wolf, could only blink. Around her, Alex, Nia, and Lucy were reasonably flummoxed as well. Kara was rightfully wary, hind legs firm and one front paw extended to the front. Ready to lunge whenever they felt like it. Still, she inexplicably did not feel a sense of animosity towards the woman. Not a lingering trace of insecurity.</p><p>All she felt was…curious.</p><p>"Didn't think I'd see your kind in Midvale," the woman added, fingers twitching at her side.</p><p>Her…kind?</p><p>The woman ran her fingers through her hair with a wry smile, careful to keep her mouth closed. But that single movement of the hand was enough. The sleeve of her jacket hitched, only slightly, but enough to reveal a brand on her wrist.</p><p>Not just a brand. <em>The </em>brand.</p><p>Kara and her pack had been educated the night they shifted to stay away from anyone with the brand. No, not anyone, <em>anything </em>with the brand. Heck, she would wager that any shapeshifter had been trained to never get anywhere close to those with the brand. And if they unfortunately did, they were more than encouraged to <em>rip the throats </em>out of these things.</p><p>Obviously, her pack had also seen the brand, judging by their set haunches and bare <em>sharp </em>teeth, prepared to do what they were taught. Kara <em>should </em>too – she really should.</p><p>But she didn't. Instead, she did the unexpected and spun around, baring her own teeth at Alex, Nia, and Lucy. Of course, she wasn't going to actually attack them; they were her pack and she wouldn't hurt them unless entirely necessary. This was more of a warning – for them to stay away. The how and why of it all, she decided now wasn't the time to think about it.</p><hr/><p>Lena Luthor.</p><p>Not that Kara had recognized her, but it was easy to identify who the woman was by process of elimination.</p><p>Lillian Luthor had been staked through the heart only five decades ago, after pissing off the faeries in Italy. Lionel Luthor had taken to isolate himself in a Scotland Castle after his failure to organize a coup against the biggest vampire clan in the world, the Waynes in Gotham, and no one had neither seen nor heard of him for more than two centuries. Lex Luthor – well, the guy had been leading the Council of Elders for two centuries, there was no way he'd just show up in Midvale, a bumfuck town at the edge of National City.</p><p>So that left only Lena Luthor – the elusive daughter of the Luthor posse. As far as Kara was concerned, the vampire had been a Luthor since the moment she was turned, which was said to be five centuries ago, but no one could be sure. They couldn't be sure because no one had ever truly seen her.</p><p>The youngest Luthor had ever only been shadows. Blurs. Quiet and enigmatic. Never controversial like her parents. Or greedy for power like her brother. She never seemed to do anything, except save several boats of people from being raided by the plague, or infuse Hitler with enough vampiric blood to drive him delusional, or prevent her brother from surrounding himself with his cronies on the Council.</p><p>Lena was the elusive Luthor whose face had never really been seen, but…</p><p>"She's a hero."</p><p>"She's a <em>vampire</em>," Alex hissed.</p><p>"<em>And</em>?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?"</p><p>"Marie Curie was a vampire."</p><p>Nia made a face, a mixture of approval and incredulity, and shrugged. "That's fair," she muttered.</p><p>Alex opened her mouth, but no words came out, because really, who could fight the Marie Curie argument? It was a pity the woman had died when she did, or she would have gone on and done greater things. Save the world a little more.</p><p>Kara held up a hand to stop her sister. "Regardless of the rest, Lena Luthor clearly hadn't done anything wrong. That we know of," she added. "I'm not gonna let a clearly outdated prejudice between our species get in the way of the fact that she <em>clearly </em>deserves to live after she'd done."</p><p>"Those were just rumors."</p><p>"Rumors aren't often without basis."</p><hr/><p>Curiosity got the better of her. The full moon was no longer hanging. Nia and Lucy had returned to National City after they'd got their fair share of relishing in its coldness, while Alex had stayed behind to spend one more day with Eliza. Not that they actually needed the full moon to shift – at least Stephenie Meyer got that right, damn the woman – but it always felt better to run under one.</p><p>Anger or not, the sisterhood between Kara and Alex had always been stronger than anything else in the world, and Alex wouldn't reveal the fact that Kara had let a vampire go to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Still, Kara had promised herself that she wouldn't seek out the vampire, even with the full knowledge the vampire was in town and she could recognize her scent now. Or lack thereof.</p><p>Well, that promise was broken soon after Alex and Eliza had gone to beds, and Kara couldn't close her eyes without being struck by utter green.</p><p>She found herself sneaking out the back of the house and crossing the fence to enter the enclosure that the shapeshifter community in National City had pitched in to purchase, so that no unwanted accidents would happen in case someone went rogue. She didn't shift; she just walked, sniffing the air, seeking the <em>lack </em>of life within the area.</p><p>They heard one another before they saw. Kara paused where she stood, aware of a supernatural presence on top of a tree behind her. Okay, sure, Lena Luthor was a tree climber – Kara barely knew the woman so she shouldn't be surprised.</p><p>There was a bare thump on the soft ground below, signaling that the vampire had dropped from the tree.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Kara stilled herself, siphoning courage from the moon as much as possible. She turned around and barely stopped herself from inhaling too sharply at the sight before her.</p><p>Rather sweatpants and a puffy jacket, Lena Luthor had opted for an outfit that <em>definitely </em>would have drawn eyes in Midvale. Especially in January. Despite her hardest effort, her eyes couldn't help but wander the ample skin left on display from the halter and the leather pants, paired by neat boots and a strict ponytail.</p><p>"What for?" Kara asked, thankful that she didn't stutter like a fool.</p><p>"Your pack would have killed me last night," Lena remarked as if it was an everyday gossip, waving her fingers in the air with not a care in the world. "Kind of wished they did though," she muttered as an afterthought. Kara frowned, and Lena only smiled sadly. "It's been a long time…wolf."</p><p>"Kara," the blonde offered, not really sure why she did it even after she introduced her name. She was even more unsure of why she extended her hand.</p><p>Surprisingly though, Lena only glanced at the hand for a few seconds before she shook it. Kara had never touched a vampire before. She'd seen vampires, of course, had even killed a few when the situation called for it, but never properly touched one. No passes of the skin just for the sake of it. No accidental touches that would make her jump.</p><p>Her and Lena's palms came into contact. Absolute warmth met unequivocal coldness. There was no jumping. This wasn't just a pass. What this was, Kara had yet to find words for it.</p><p>She remembered the first time she'd shifted. The moon, lush and round, hanging in the air, calling her name. Hairs sprouting from her skin, setting off intense itchiness that eventually transitioned into pain of <em>evasion</em> as it was joined by her humanly muscles stretching into non-humanly ones. The adrenaline came seeping in with each of her paw that transformed, and when she'd fully shifted into a wolf, all golden glory of it, the adrenaline rush eclipsed the ache, pushing for her to just run.</p><p>Like the moon was saying, "<em>Run, Kara. Run</em>."</p><p>This was a little bit like that. Quiet thunder went through her – not the kind that would strike so loud that animals would go amok, but the kind that rumbled in the distance. Bright and muffled. Trembling through the earth so hard that they could feel it on their soles, shaking them inside out. It was like that, touching Lena Luthor.</p><p>If she was more a fool – Alex would definitely call her one for sneaking out in the middle of the night to look for a vampire and <em>not </em>kill them – Kara would convince herself that it would happen with any vampire. But deep down, she just knew – this was only happening because it was the vampire. Christ, Alex was going to be so pissed.</p><p>"You know who I am, I presume," Lena said, smirking, still all too careful to keep her lips pressed together. When Kara nodded, the smirk stretched a tad. "You can call me Lena."</p><p>"<em>Still a Luthor</em>," Clark's voice echoed in her head, deeply disappointed and somewhat forlorn at losing his best friend to power.</p><p>Kara mentally batted it away. Batted everyone who would disapprove away. "You wanna run with me?" the blonde invited, all the more lost as to why she spoke those words <em>at all</em>.</p><p>Except…Lena nodded, though seemingly still surprised by Kara's invitation.</p><p>Releasing Lena's hand, Kara took a step back and moved behind a tree large enough to hide herself. The first time was excruciating, felt like an eternity. But now, even without a full moon, the shift was easy. It was like returning home. But warmer; maybe because Lena was there.</p><hr/><p>Dense greenery surrounded the creatures that haunted them, welcoming them with feathery leaves and packed earth. Deep huffs echoed in the darkness, steady and animalistic but entirely too competitive, because they were competing creatures.</p><p>The vampire and the shapeshifter kept up with each other as they <em>raced </em>through the woods. In circles. In all sorts of shapes. Taking in the forest that had soon become all too small for them, but still the only place where they could sprint freely without fear of detection, because in this night, torn away from the chains of daylight, these trees belonged to the creatures and no on else. <em>Nothing else</em>.</p><p>In between, the shapeshifter would bark and yap, while the vampire would growl and laugh lowly.</p><p>In just a few hours of nothing but racing with Lena, Kara realized something. Something that would antagonize her peers and scandalize her family. Her pack was a familiar thing; they were safe and wouldn't ever think of harming a packmate. Running with Lena however carried with it a sense of danger that was all sorts of enthralling.</p><p>The adrenaline was something that Kara had only ever felt when she entered her heat and had to hide herself in the woods for a month. It no longer made her feel like an alpha, but more like a creature who had finally meet its match. It was a dangerous thought, but as her oversensitive ears picked up on Lena's laugh, she couldn't think of a reason as to why she shouldn't feel these things at all.</p><hr/><p>"What are you doing in Midvale?"</p><p>"I had to take a break."</p><p>"From?"</p><p>"Seeing the world enter its ruins repeatedly for 700 years."</p><hr/><p>"Does it hurt when you shift?"</p><p>"Yes, but in a good way."</p><p>"There's a good way of hurting?"</p><p>"I wish I could tell you."</p><hr/><p>"My sister will kill me."</p><p>"At least you <em>can </em>die."</p><hr/><p>"What's the one thing in the world that you wanna do most?"</p><p>"I've done almost all the things I want to do."</p><p>"But <em>not </em>all?"</p><p>"No, not all."</p><hr/><p>"Die."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The one thing I wanna do most in the world."</p><hr/><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><hr/><p>Every month, nearing full moon, Kara and her pack would head over to Midvale to have the run of their lives. The run that would alleviate the tension in their joints and the stiffness in their bones for the rest of the month. But the blonde would make it a new habit to stay behind for a full week, while the others would return to National City to carry on with their humanly lives.</p><p>Her job allowed remote work, so Snapper didn't really have an excuse to fire her for being absent, because she submitted exemplary articles and Cat Grant liked her. After five months, Alex had started growing suspicious, while Eliza was simply delighted to have someone in the house to take care of, but Kara didn't offer any sort of explanation other than the excuse that she wanted a break from the city.</p><p>And for the rest of the week, other than the full moon night, she would meet Lena in the woods and just sprint. Four legs and two legs, racing alongside one another without missing a pace. It was rather the easiest partnership Kara had ever had with anyone or anything, even though they had to keep it a secret.</p><p>Kara never knew what Lena was doing while she was away. She didn't know if Lena stayed in Midvale or if she was off doing vampiric things. She never thought to ask. She wasn't brave enough to ask. But deep down, she knew that in spite of her being a vampire, Lena was <em>good</em>. Maybe instead of in spite, it was <em>because </em>she was a vampire, <em>because </em>she'd seen too much to <em>not </em>be the best she could in the face of all the bad.</p><p>In just five months, scattered across weeks, Kara admired, then liked, then loved Lena.</p><p>She <em>loved </em>Lena, because there was no way she could not. Not when she spent days wondering what the vampire was up to, even though she never asked. Not when her dreaming moments were often about Lena, heated and sweaty and all too guiltily invasive. Not when her heart only ever soared as her blue eyes met green amidst the trees, peaceful and admirable.</p><p>Not when she kissed Lena, and good god almighty, her entire being shifted on its very axis, shaken to the soul, like a distant thunder rumbling through her core. Lena was cold, icier than Antarctica, and <em>yet</em>, the fire compounded and seared, and Kara couldn't imagine how she lived her whole life not knowing what this was like.</p><hr/><p>Entering the seventh month after her fateful meeting with Lena, after sharing kisses with Lena, after knowing that things would never ever be the same no matter the prejudices shared between species and the lingering enmity that would never disperse, Lena Luthor…disappeared.</p><p>Kara waited in the woods for one week. Running around all crevices that she could find, as if she was expecting Lena to show up from behind a boulder, claiming a game of hide and seek that was definitively not fun. One week of waiting, of returning to the enclosure every night, and Lena was nowhere to be found.</p><p>The shapeshifter would utilize her enhanced nostrils to sniff out the emptiness that embodied Lena. She looked in Midvale and she looked in National City, but Lena just…not there. It was then that Kara regretted trusting in Lena so much to act as if she <em>knew </em>that the vampire without making any promises; regretted not even trying for a way to get in touch.</p><p>"Did you hear?" Lucy had asked as soon as Kara came back to the city in dejection. "Lena Luthor's staging a coup against her brother."</p><p>What? "<em>What</em>?" Kara gasped, dropping everything she was holding – luggage and all – as she gaped at her friend. "What did you just say?"</p><p>"That vampire you saved –"</p><p>"I know who I saved," Kara snapped, striding forward to grip Lucy's arms. "What did you <em>mean</em>?"</p><p>Lucy blinked, clearly taken aback by Kara's heated passion in pursuit of Lena's whereabouts. "John found out that Lex had been campaigning for Lena to join the Council of Elders. To be by his side. Apparently, she's gained too much power over her centuries of staying in the dark that he deemed it necessary to leash her to him before she went over his bald head."</p><p>"What does that have to do with a coup?"</p><p>"She <em>doesn't </em>want to," Lucy said incredulously. "But he's been threatening someone close to her. Someone she apparently loves. It's kind of hard to believe that vampires are even capable of doing that –"</p><p>"Lucy, <em>get to the point</em>," Kara bit out, her eyes warming over even in broad daylight.</p><p>All the brunette responded with was a frown. The delight in her eyes slowly evolving into one of confusion as she studied the blonde, unmoved by the strong grip Kara had on her limbs. Kara could identify the moment it came to Lucy, the way her eyes widened a fraction and a hint of displeasure twitching at her cheek.</p><p>"It's <em>you</em>." Kara clenched her jaw, refusing to answer to Lucy's accusation. "Kara, what the <em>fuck</em> –"</p><p>"Lucy, you can curse me out and cast me away all you want later; I don't give a crap. Where is Lena <em>now</em>?"</p><p>The other shapeshifter jerked away from the blonde's grip and started pacing the floor, hand to her mouth. "Italy. She's challenged Lex Luthor to a duel."</p><hr/><p><em>Duel</em>. Goddamn <em>duels</em>. Goddamn vampires and their medieval ways of doing things. Whatever happened to conferences? Zoom calls? Contract signing and stuff? Fucking <em>courts</em>? It was the goddamn 21st century, for god's sake. How were duels still a thing? Where the fuck were the vampires even supposed to hold a duel in a place like Italy?</p><p>Once she'd gotten off the flight in Rome, Kara was certain that Lucy had informed the pack about what she was doing, and Alex was probably <em>fuming </em>her way in pursuit of her admittedly foolish sister. Still, foolish as it may be, Kara didn't have time to care about whether she still had a pack or if they were looking for ways to punish her themselves.</p><p>Right now, she was just a foolish shapeshifter in love with an even more foolish vampire, who was about to enter a duel with who was arguably the strongest vampire on the face of the planet.</p><p>She had never been in Rome before – this was vampires' territory, while shapeshifters tended to gather around Madagascar – but she had a vague idea of where Lena would be. All creatures had a vague idea of where one another's center of activity would be, if only so they could actively avoid accidentally stepping over boundaries.</p><p>This time, Kara didn't care. She took cabs, buses, even rented a bicycle, to make her way over to Vatican City. By then, someone would find her, because just as a shapeshifter could sniff out a vampire, a vampire could just as easily sniff out a shapeshifter. They hated one another that much.</p><p>She was walking down the street, tracing her way to the chapel on her phone, when an elusive presence suddenly made itself known next to her, walking alongside her as if they were pals.</p><p>"You don't belong here," a breathy voice seethed into her ear.</p><p>Kara kept her eyes on the map, though there was no mistaking the temperature lowering itself as she spent more time in the vampire's presence. Strange; she had never felt like this with Lena. "I'm looking for Lena."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"You know <em>who</em>," she said and clicked her tongue in impatience. "Bring me to the duel."</p><p>"Or what?"</p><p>She paused in her steps and snapped her head to the side to look at her unwelcoming companion, and had to take a moment to compose herself.</p><p>There must be something about vampires that offered them the kind of etherealness that mortals could only ever wished for, and while Kara would never find anyone as attractive as Lena, there was also no denying that the vampire before her was utterly breathtaking too.</p><p>Well, not the time for that. She could be jealous of vampires' crazy looks when she was done making sure Lena hadn't killed herself yet.</p><p>"Or I'm gonna shift right here and expose us creatures to the rest of the world," she threatened, and was surprised to find that she meant it – she would expose herself if it meant she could get to Lena faster.</p><p>The vampire clenched her jaw. "You're Kara, aren't you?" she asked, as she started making her way down the street as well, clearing expecting Kara to follow her. When the blonde offered a hum of affirmation, the vampire introduced, "I'm Sam. Some might consider me Lena's right-hand woman." Kara blinked, surprised to finally meet Sam in person after months of hearing Lena talk about how this was the only vampire in the world who never expected anything from her. "You're a little late."</p><p>"I don't think Lena expected me to be here at all."</p><p>"You'd be right."</p><p>"Why am I late?"</p><p>"The duel's over."</p><p>Before they could see anything, Sam was leading them into a smaller building next to the chapel, hidden doors and all. Ah, it was no wonder that vampires managed to keep themselves hidden so well – no god-fearing human would suspect the pope of hiding supernatural creatures, even though he had employed the work of vampires himself over time.</p><p>The moment they entered the foyer, the stench hit Kara instantly. Blood and sweat and saliva. Distinctively dead and cold, but still undeniably fresh. Red coated portraits, banisters, and fabric. Several statues had toppled over and crashed on the ground. A duel had definitely gone on here, in the process of getting cleaned up by a group of familiars.</p><p>Forcing herself to restrain from embarrassing herself even further, Kara covered her mouth and allowed the immense fear to overpower the nausea, climbing the spiraling stairs with Sam. All this havoc wreaked all over the foyer, the blood so overpowering, she could only imagine all sorts of things having happened to Lena.</p><p>She only hoped that Lena hadn't died. Again.</p><p>Down long hallways. Watched over portraits after portraits of vampires since the beginning of time. And then finally, an unassuming door on the east wing. Sam didn't even bother knocking before she opened the door and walked in, followed meekly by Kara.</p><p>"You have a visitor," the vampire announced.</p><p>Kara could have sworn that her knees buckled, and she would have collapsed to a heap on the floor, if it wasn't for Sam's good instinct to grab onto her elbow, holding her up forcefully. On alcove that looked out over the courtyard of the chapel, there Lena sat, propped against the wall and paler than she was supposed to be.</p><p>But she was most definitely alive, judging by the swirls in her eyes and the smile on her lips.</p><p>"I smelled you from a mile away," Lena greeted, gesturing at Kara to approach her and Sam to leave them.</p><p>"Did you win?" Kara asked, acting as obtuse as possible while she made her way towards Lena, sitting before her on the alcove.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"He threatened me, didn't he?" Lena stayed quiet, but her expression was enough of a confirmation. "How did he find out?"</p><p>"Lex was on the Council of Elders. Before me, he was the strongest. He's got spies everywhere."</p><p>"Even Midvale?"</p><p>"Especially small towns."</p><p>"Did you kill him?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Lena's smile widened. This time, she didn't hesitate to bare her teeth in a grin. Rather than being repulse, Kara only felt honored.</p><p>Without waiting for a verbal answer, Kara surged forward to capture Lena's lips in a kiss, leaning into her propped-up knees and encircling her arms around Lena's cold body. This was the kind of cold that warmed her all over.</p><p>"You can't ever do that again," she whispered, teardrops streaming down her cheeks once the events of the past 48 hours came flooding to her all at once. She heaved ugly sobs and buried her head in Lena's chest, unwilling to let go. "You can't scare me like that again."</p><p>Lena hummed and wrapped her own arms around Kara, though still ginger from her injuries – vampires hurting one another would usually take longer to heal, or so Kara had heard. She didn't make any promises, but her hands remained consisted on Kara's back, not letting go as the blonde descended into her well of emotions that had been filling up since the moment she'd gone back to National City.</p><p>They were creatures. Promises were naturally oblique and null. People could die before promises could be fulfilled. All they could do was make good on their word and try their absolute best, just like Lena had always been in her 700 years of life. Being like this with her, Kara wouldn't ever ask for more.</p><hr/><p>"Oh look, you don't sparkle."</p><p>"Stephenie Meyer has a <em>lot </em>to answer for."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as you can see, i also took this opportunity to hate on twilight as much as possible</p><p>now, i know i did say i have nothing to lose if you don't like it, but i would also really like it if you could tell me what you really think of it - i may venture into more supernatural writing if this is a thing y'all think i can continue doing</p><p>oh, and i like  <a href="https://cyclothimic.tumblr.com/post/611650626423816192/a-struggling-writers-tale">coffee</a>, if you catch my drift, or you can catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/embettah">embettah</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>